The present invention relates generally to shoe heel protectors for protecting the heel portion of a shoe from scuffing, and more particularly provides a unique shoe heel protection apparatus which interlocks over the user's instep.
The wide variety of styles and designs for both men and women's shoes commonly provide a downwardly extending heel portion for contact with the ground, floor or other surface. The upper portion of the shoe heel, however, is usually constructed of finished material designed for aesthetics and is not well suited for contact with rough surfaces. A common problem associated with the destruction of the cosmetic appearance of a shoe occurs while driving a motor vehicle. During the normal course of driving, foot motion is required which differs significantly from the usual act of walking for which a shoe is designed. The foot must be precariously balanced about the edge of the heel to permit flexing of the ankle for control of the accelerator, clutch and brake pedals. The upper portion of the shoe heel has a tendency to rub against the floorboard of the car, thereby scuffing the heel of the shoe and detracting from its cosmetic appearance. This problem is also prevalent in automobiles having floorboards covered with plush carpet, since grit and other material become embedded therein and act as an abrasive against the upper heel surface of the operator's shoe.
Various attempts have been previously made to protect the upper heel portion of the average shoe. For example, varieties of cup means have been provided to engage and cover the heel portion of the operator's shoe. However, most such devices incorporate some form of elaborate strap means to secure the apparatus around the user's foot. For example, many devices incorporate metal clasps or velcro.TM. fasteners to adjustably secure the apparatus to the wearer's shoe. These fastening means require a secondary step in manufacturing which often must be completed by hand. This adds to the ultimate cost of the apparatus and additionally makes it more susceptible to disassembly and failure during use. Unfortunately, most available strap means are impractical, costly to manufacture, and have therefore not gained any significant use.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved shoe heel protector which may be inexpensively manufactured and easily secured about the operator's shoe heel.